


A troublesome weekend

by Koco



Series: The days we count until we meet again [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ignis is good with kids, M/M, Uncle Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: “So... what happened?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow.Ravus shifted his body, glancing back to the screen.“Greetings from Luna. She asked me today... if I could look after Estelle this weekend,” he explained.“You mean 'we',” Ignis pointed out, giving Ravus a long, intense stare.“I'm not forcing you.”“Oh, I know that. When does she come? On Friday?”Lunafreya's and Nyx' daughter Estelle stays over the weekend at Ignis' and Ravus' place, even thought it doesn't turn out as Ravus expects.A present to my dear proofreaderPerching_Owlwith a great portion of uncle Ravus <3





	A troublesome weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/gifts).



> Heyho and welcome to this piece of fluff and Unlce Ravus!
> 
> This is a present to my dear proofreader  Perching_Owl!  
> Thank you for helping me with my writings! I learned so much from you and can never thank you enough, so take this and enjoy some fluffy Fleurentia <3
> 
> I have never written Fleurentia before so I hope I have hit the characters.  
> Enjoy reading <3

Water filled the sink. Ravus watched it until it reached a certain level. He stopped it, mixed the detergent into the water and began cleaning the mugs. Of course, he could use the dishwasher instead, but the mugs they used were decorated with painted flowers and colorful dots. A present from his sister when he went to Insomnia. 

It was his daily routine to clean them by hand. A dishwasher would only destroy the ornament over time.

His phone vibrated several times. He stayed focused on his task without getting distracted. Some people might shake their heads how something like cleaning mugs by hand could count as stress reliever, but for Ravus it was one of the rare moments where he could relax.

After the mugs were cleaned, dried and carefully placed back into the regal he let the water out and washed his hands before picking up his cellphone. There was a notification on the display. He had missed a call from Lunafreya. 

Without a second thought he called her back.

“Hello brother. How are you doing?” she answered the phone. Ravus strolled to the couch, giving his sister a few minutes of his attention before he might drift back to work or household.

“Fine,” he replied.

“Besides?”

“Nothing. Everything is fine.”

Silence followed. Ravus couldn’t possibly be mad that she questioned his answer. Last month he hurt his back and instead of resting he worked until he was brought to the hospital. Lunafreya had always told him to consider his health and that he should rest, but most of the time he was too stubborn to listen. And they both knew it.

“If you say so,” Lunafreya sighed.

“It is. But that wasn't the reason why you called me, was it?” he changed the topic quickly.

“Oh, it wasn't. But why not using the opportunity to hear how my brother is doing?”

“I got it. Now, what is the matter?”

“I have an important event next weekend and because it is in Altissia... Nyx and I thought of spending the night there.”

Oh, he knew what would follow. Ravus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“And you want me to look after Estelle?”

“Was it too obvious?” Lunafreya chuckled. 

“I would lie if I say no,” he said in a dry tone.

“Oh, come on. You haven't seen her in the last two years. You would be surprised when you see how much she has grown.”

Ravus was very sure he knew her well enough to recognize the child. After all, Lunafreya kept sending him pictures of her family. Most of them of Estelle. 

“Please,” Lunafreya said, her voice getting softer. It was a very effective weapon and she knew it. “It's only one weekend.”

“Alright,” Ravus sighed. “But I have to ask Ignis as well.”

“Do that. And send him my greetings.”

“I will,” Ravus promised.

  
  


In the evening he sat on the couch together with Ignis, watching the news while Ignis was reading a book about cooking he had bought recently. Glancing several times over to his boyfriend Ravus waited for the best opportunity to bring up the topic.

Finally, Ignis laid his book down.

“So... what happened?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ravus shifted his body, glancing back to the screen.

“Greetings from Luna. She asked me today... if I could look after Estelle this weekend,” he explained.

“You mean 'we',” Ignis pointed out, giving Ravus a long, intense stare.

“I'm not forcing you.”

“Oh, I know that. When does she come? On Friday?”

Ravus opened his mouth, closed it again and frowned. Ignis adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“I see no problem with Estelle coming over this weekend. And if you're concerned that I might have an issue with children may I remind you that I'm still looking after Noctis.”

At that Ravus snorted, a smirk on his lips.

“Never growing up, does he?”

“Well, not as long as he doesn't do his laundry,” Ignis said, smirking as well.

  
  


At Friday evening Lunafreya and her family stopped by. Ignis had suggested they should invite them to dinner, so he worked in the kitchen when Ravus opened the door. Lunafreya greeted him with a sisterly hug while Nyx shook his hand. Estelle jumped at his leg, the excitement all over her face. After a moment of hesitation Ravus ruffled through her dark hair before gesturing all of them inside. The smell of Ignis' cooking waved through the living room. 

“Hm... so good,” Lunafreya sighed, sniffing the air.

A chuckle came from the kitchen. Ignis rounded the corner, towel in his hand.

“Well, hello there, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Please, put the formality aside, Ignis. We're not in a meeting.”

“Well, then I beg your pardon, Luna,” he said, smirking. With a giggle Lunafreya shook his hand, then dragged him into a short hug as well.

“Way better,” she chuckled, patting his shoulder.

Then it was Nyx' turn.

“How is your new project with the Malmashroom going?” Ignis asked, shaking Nyx's hand.

“Good. I brought you some of them, you might like to try them in one of your recipes.”

Ravus could see the shimmer in Ignis' eyes when Nyx handed him a bag full of the mushrooms. He thanked him and then another time after looking at them. Ravus watched his boyfriend with a smile tugging at his lips. It was rare seeing Ignis so excited, and he enjoyed it.

In contrast to her parents Estelle stayed quite this time. She hid behind Lunafreya, sometimes glancing around, but never leaving her mother's side. When Ignis kneeled to greet her as well she pressed her face into Luna's dress. 

Ravus’ heart dropped when he saw that. His fingers itched. But Ignis continued smiling as if nothing happened and went back to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Over the whole evening Ravus worried more and more about how Estelle acted towards Ignis. The world was fine when she spoke with her mother, her father or her uncle, but whenever Ignis asked a question she went silent and hid behind Lunafreya. It was rude, it was unfair and more than once Ravus caught himself with the wish to scold Estelle. But every time he was near to it Ignis laid a hand on his leg, smiling with the softest of smiles and shook his head just a little bit for Ravus to notice it. 

Still it didn't stop bothering Ravus. How would the weekend be when the first evening was like this?

Later Lunafreya and Nyx said their goodbyes. Estelle promised her parents one more time with a pinky swear to be a good child and waved them until they were out of sight. Ravus waved them too. Slowly and with a worried frown.

“Can you read me a book, uncle?” Estelle asked with big eyes as she turned around. She was about to drag him with her, when Ravus got an idea. Now that they were alone maybe he could manage to bring Ignis and Estelle closer. Of course, with the thought that he couldn't stand it if Estelle ignored his boyfriend the whole weekend and clung to Ravus alone. 

“You could also ask Ignis. He's a rather good story teller,” Ravus tried.

At once Estelle's excitement faded and she started to pout.

“Nooooooo! I want you to read it!” she stated without allowing another argument. Ravus sighed. Well, he still got plenty of time.

  
  


Soon it was time for Estelle to go to bed. Her eyes closed several times when Ravus read her the book, her head tipping back and forth while she tried to stay awake. Ravus closed the book, ruffled one time through her hair and lifted her carefully on his arms. How light this little being was. Even though he would never admit it Lunafreya had been right. He was surprised how fast Estelle had grown. 

Ignis and Ravus had already prepared the guest room for their little intruder. Ignis had picked a rather fluffy blanket and a colorful duvet cover which Ravus didn't remember they possessed. But maybe he had bought them especially for Estelle.

“We should let the doors open,” Ignis said when Ravus passed him on the way to the room.

“Why?” Ravus asked, furrowing his brows. He felt uncomfortable by the thought of more open space in the room he slept.

“Because Estelle might need something in the night and we have to be there for her,” Ignis stated, bending down and plugging a nightlight on the wall of the corridor. Ravus watched him, his frown getting deeper. Where had Ignis hidden all these things?

“You mean...”

“She might need to go to the bathroom,” Ignis said in a neutral tone.

“Can't she go alone?”

Looking up Ignis gave him a look and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, she is in a new place, it's dark and her parents aren't here.”

Ravus opened his mouth but closed it again and nodded. 

“Do we need more to prepare?” he asked.

“Nothing more than our ears to hear the little girl,” Ignis said with a smile. He brushed over Estelle's head and leaned in to give Ravus a kiss on the check when Estelle started to move in Ravus' arms.

Both stopped and turned towards her.

“What's wrong?” Ravus asked.

A small whimper escaped the girl.

“Donnngoo...” she mumbled in a voice breaking every man's heart. 

“Or you sleep with her,” Ignis guessed with amusement.

Ravus turned his head, disbelief crossed his features.

“What?”

“It might be better,” Ignis said, finally giving Ravus his kiss, but this time on the lips.

“You're okay with that?” he asked, his voice a bit too worried. After all, Ignis and Estelle didn't seem to get along. But Ignis shoved his worry off with a smirk.

“The question is are you okay with it.”

  
  


Three hours later Ravus was sure he was not okay with it.

The little girl was a rather messy sleeper, kicking and punching her uncle in the sides. Not that it was painful, but Ravus couldn't find a minute to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Being a light sleeper didn't help at all too.

After another series of kicks, he sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall. Through the door fell the gloom of the nightlight, illuminating the sleeping princess. If it wasn't for the kicking she was cute when she slept. 

Watching his niece Ravus thought of the time he and Lunafreya were in her age. Not that he had many memories of the past, but he recalled how protective he had been over his little sister. Lunafreya had always been stubborn and focused on the things she wanted instead of what was good for her. More than once Ravus had to scold her or safe her from troubles. In that way Estelle resembled her mother a lot. They both had the same confidence in the things they did.

He remembered how he had to search for Luna one time because she wanted to find a certain herb to cure her mother's illness. It had been a stormy day, rain purring against the windows without stopping for a second. When he heard Lunafreya was missing he went outside without a second thought, his fear of losing another family member pushing him through the storm. Anything could have happened to her.

He had found her after three hours, wet from the rain and dirt covering her clothes, but she had the herb in her hands and held them with pride. 

Back then he had been scared to death, but now he could smile at the memory.

He just hoped Estelle would learn to be less stubborn and would get along with Ignis as well.

Even if the first encounter hadn't been the best Ignis didn't deserve to be treated like that by a little girl. But he wouldn't give up yet. He would kick all the stubbornness out of her the same way she kicked him into his sides.

“Tomorrow I'll bring you to apologize,” Ravus whispered, nudging Estelle's little nose. “You little brat.”

  
  


The next morning Ravus woke up to the smell of... cookies? He sniffed in the air, opening his eyes. He hadn't recognized he had fallen asleep. To his surprise he found a blanket around his shoulders and the place next to him empty. Was Estelle already awake? In an instant he rose up, his eyes widened. When Estelle wasn't here where was she? Yesterday she hadn't left his side after Lunafreya and Nyx left.

Quickening his steps, he went to the living room. The smell of cookies got stronger and suddenly he heard Estelle giggling. He stopped his steps, listening. 

“And what's that?” Ignis asked. He had never heard him speaking so light and free.

“That's a Moogle,” Estelle giggled.

Slowly Ravus rounded the corner to the kitchen, watching the scene unfolding in front of him in disbelief.

Estelle and Ignis stood at the desk, cutting cookies from the pastry and placing them on a baking sheet. Both turned towards him as Ravus entered the room.

His eyes widened even more.

They were covered in flour and butter, some sprinkles falling from Ignis' hair and Estelle had a big flour circle on her nose. The little girl grinned at her uncle, her sky-blue eyes shining with sheer joy.

“Morning uncle Ravi!” she exclaimed.

Quickly Ravus turned away, his shoulders trembling. Confused Estelle tilted her head to the side.

“What's wrong with uncle, Innis?” she asked Ignis, but before he could answer Ravus finally burst into laughter.

He tried to say something between fits of laughter, tried to suppress it as best as he could but it was meaningless after Ignis adjusted his glasses and more sprinkles fell to the ground. Estelle saw it too, and when she started laughing as well Ignis joined them.

It was ridiculous, Ravus thought.

There had never been a reason for being concerned. No matter how stubborn a Fleuret was, they could easily be beaten by the patience of Ignis Scientia. And that was something Ravus should have known the best.

  
  


Later they went to a park, and while Ravus napped in Ignis' lap Estelle played with his silver hair, mumbling at a cookie.

“Innis? Can you sleep with me next night?” the little girl asked. Ignis chuckled at that, picked up a flower and gave it to Estelle who placed it into Ravus' hair.

“How about sleeping with both of us?” he suggested, making the girl smile brightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> If you like you can drop me a comment to give me feedback ;)


End file.
